


Bittersweet taste.

by SrarryNight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad and Sweet, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrarryNight/pseuds/SrarryNight
Summary: Kim Wonshik is a barista at a popular Café who just wishes to find a loving partner like his boss and friends have. He just wants someone to be sweet with, someone to talk to and someone who can understand him and love him without any conditions.Lee Hongbin is an art student who has always have bad luck with love. He has gotten use to the tears and to the aching pain after every break up. He just wants to live quietly, but apparently that isn't possible for him.When Wonshik and Hongbin discover each other in a slightly uncomfortable situation, their life will completely change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic in this website, I am still learning how this place works so ><
> 
> ALSO, English is not my first language but I try hard to avoid any spelling mistakes. If you spot any please let me know. Thank you!

Wonshik has found himself in multiple awkward situations :

 

He once walked on his younger sister as she practiced her lines to confess to her now boyfriend in front of the mirror. He once walked on his boss and his boyfriend making out in the stock room of the Café. He once accidentally kiss a boy in middle of math class...well, maybe not accidentally, but he got carried away in the moment.

 

He somehow managed to get out of all those embarrassing, awkward moments as if nothing happened. But this one, was harder to brush off. He stood uncomfortably in front of the doors of the elevator as he thought in what to do, should he go back into the elevator and go to the lobby to wait for a while? Should he just walked towards his apartment and ignore the crying boy in the hallways?

 

What should he do?

 

He looked towards the guy crying his eyes out in the floor of the hallways as he thought in what to do. The boy had his back against the door of the apartment that was right in front of his own apartment. If he walked towards his apartment the boy was going to notice him and it was going to be a very unpleasant situation for both of them. 

 

The crying person must have felt someone's presence as he raised his head which has been buried between his arms until now and looked towards Wonshik. He had red puffy teary eyes, his lips were trembling and he seemed extremely pale. Wonshik felt bad for him, he felt so much pity for him. Wonshik took a deep breath as he walked towards his apartment. The boy's big puffy eyes didn't left Wonshik as he followed him with his heartbreaking sad eyes. 

 

Wonshik didn't even turn to look at him as he kept his eyes on the door. He cannot get involved right now. He has seen the boy around, he lived in the apartment in front of him, so, why was he crying in the hallway instead of inside his house...as you know...a normal person? Wonshik had a lot of questions, but he really didn't want to get involved.

 

Wonshik unlocked the apartment door before hearing a broken sob. He bite his lower lip as he turned to look at the boy, his head was against his arms again as pathetic sounds came out of his trembling lips. Wonshik wanted to just walk into his house, take a warm bath and get ready for the next day. But he wasn't heartless. - Are you okay?. - Wonshik asked.

 

The boy's head raised once again. He shook his head in negation. - Why don't you go into your house?. - Wonshik asked. The boy looked back towards the door of his apartment.

 

\- I don't have the key. - He whispered and Wonshik wanted to slap him.

 

_Please don't tell me he is crying because he doesn't has a key._

 

- Just call for maintenance. - Wonshik said before opening the door to his house and walking in quickly. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He asked if he was okay, that's enough, right? 

 

The distressful cries of the boy were heard again, now muffled by the door. Wonshik closed his eyes and exhale deeply. He shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen to cook his dinner. He put on his headphones in an attempt to focus on his own problems and on his own life.

 

After cooking some ramen for the night. Wonshik took his headphones off and sat down on the table. He remained silent before noticing that the cries of the boy outside had finally quiet down. 

 

Out of curiosity, Wonshik stood up walking towards his door and opening it, to his surprise, the boy was still there. His whole body was trembling now, his sobs were now quiet as he looked at his arms with empty, expressionless eyes. Wonshik felt guilty and he also felt compassion for him. Wonshik sighed before speaking up. - Hey, want to come in until maintenance arrives?

 

The boy looked up at Wonshik, he seemed to be thinking in the answer before nodding shyly. The boy stood up and walked towards the open door. Wonshik closed the door after he was in. - Want some ramen?. - Wonshik asked. - There's still some left.

 

The boy shook his head in negation while silently looking down at the floor. - Okay. - Wonshik said as he walked towards the table to finish his food. The boy sat down on the couch. The silence ruled over the place, one or two sobs could be heard from time to time but other than that, it was complete silence. - What's your name?. - Wonshik finally asked as he finished his food.

 

\- Hongbin. - The man answered after a few minutes of silence. Wonshik just nodded, he didn't really know a lot of Hongbin, he just knew they were neighbors. - You are Wonshik, right?

 

Wonshik nodded before looking at Hongbin. - How do you know?

 

\- That friend of yours...that usually comes screaming your name outside of your door instead of knocking. - Hongbin explained in a whisper while being interrupted by short whimpers. Wonshik nodded remembering how Hakyeon still doesn't seems to know there's a doorbell and that he can knock.

 

\- He is really loud. - Wonshik agreed. Then silence again. Wonshik stood up to clean his plate and Hongbin just remained silent. Suddenly there was the noise of a phone ringing. - Yes?. - He heard Hongbin saying.

 

Hongbin stood up from the couch as he walked towards the door, Wonshik walked out of the kitchen before locking eyes with Hongbin, Hongbin bowed to him before continuing to speak with whoever was on the phone and walking out of the apartment, apparently they managed to open his door.

 

Wonshik closed the door after Hongbin and let out a sigh. Hopefully, this wasn't going grow into something bigger and Hongbin and he wouldn't have to cross paths again.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light shone brightly through the open curtains of the room. Wonshik groaned in annoyance, he forgot to close his curtains last night and now the light was hitting him right in the face. He opened his eyes slowly before sitting on the border of his bed and then rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room, the place was fully illuminated, which made him grimace at the sight of all his mess.

 

  
His clothes were scattered around the floor and even clothes that he did not remember he own. He stretched his amrs up and moved his head to the sides stretching his neck. His back hurted a lot and his legs felt numb, his head was throbbing painfully. Yesterday's work must have drained him out.

 

He looked back at his untidy bed before his eyes widen in shock. He got up from the bed in a flash before looking at himself.

 

He was naked. He took hold of his clothes in the floor before hurrying and putting them on.

 

_What the hell?_

 

He looked around the room in an attempt to descifry what has happened. He walked slowly towards the bed and climbed on it again before taking a good look on the body that was wrapped on his blankets.

 

_Was that his neighbor?_

 

He looked back at the heap of unknown clothes that laid on his floor. - Please don't tell me I slept with him. - Wonshik begged as he closed his eyes tightly. 

 

Hongbin let out a soft yawn before turning around and burying his face between the sheets. He was tired, his back hurt like hell and he just wanted to sleep till late.

Hongbin took a soft breath as he let his hot bod relax against the soft sheets of the bed.

 

When he turned, Wonshik could confirm his doubts while seeing the other boy's naked torso. Wonshik moved his hands to his mouth in an attempt to avoid making any loud noise.

 

 _He slept with him?! Why? Where the hell is your conscience?!_ He yelled at himself internally.

 

Wonshik wanted to slap himself, why the hell did he slept with his neighbor?! How did he got his neighbor to sleep with him?. He shook his head trying to clean his thoughts as he hurried out of the room and towards the living room.

 

Bottles of vodka and cans of beer laid on top of the table. He could count a total of 20 cans of beers and two empty bottles of vodka. He groaned as he rubbed his temple. He pulled back one of the chairs of the table before sitting down on the chair and letting out a heavy sigh. Wonshik closed his eyes trying to remember what happened the night before.

 

He remembered that Hongbin walked out of his apartment when the maintenance men arrived. He remembers after that he changed into his pjs but heard a knock on his door minutes later. After opening, it was Hongbin with a box of beer. He wanted to thank Wonshik for letting him in for a few minutes and Wonshik invited him in again. He remembers drinking, drinking the whole box and taking out another box to drink more. They were talking of stupid things. After they ran out of beer, Wonshik took out the bottles of Vodka.

 

_But when did they decided to sleep together?_

 

_Ah, right._

 

It was after they have drank it all when Hongbin started to talk about why he was crying when Wonshik found him. Wonshik let his body get carried away by the moment. Before he could knew it, he was kissing Hongbin in the lips. Right after that they went to the bedroom and Wonshik really didn't want to remember anything of it. Wonshik let out a sigh before standing up from the chair and walking towards the kitchen.

 

After preparing the breakfast, he set both plates on the table before walking towards the bedroom. He wasn't just going to kick Hongbin out of the house. He sat down on the border of the bed before starting to shake the sleeping boy softly. Hongbin groaned annoyed before turning and wrapping the blanket around his head. - No.

 

Wonshik couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. - Wake up, breakfast is done. - He said.

 

\- No. - Hongbin said again before Wonshik started to shake him again. 

 

\- Wake up. - He said a little bit louder. Hongbin opened one of his eyes before it hit him. That wasn't his boyfriend's voice.

 

Hongbin sat up right away. He looked around alarmed before his eyes met with Wonshik. He groaned in pain as a throbbing feel started on his head. - We got drunk last night, take it slow. - Wonshik said before standing up and leaving the room. Wonshik sat down on the table before starting to eat as he waited for Hongbin.

 

Hongbin walked out of the room minutes ago, completely dressed up, a blush on his face and a hand on his back.

 

As soon as he noticed he was naked, everything clicked on his head. He was extremely embarrassed. Hongbin bowed to Wonshik when he saw him in the living room, then he stood up straight. - Sorry, for last night's.

 

Wonshik shook his head in negation. - Is fine. - He said. - Sit. - He said motioning to the plate. Hongbin shyly shook his head in negation.

 

\- I already bother you a lot, I'll take my leave now. - He said. - Once again, I am sorry.

 

Wonshik looked at Hongbin as the boy walked out of the house. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jung's coffeehouse was never calm. God the place have never been empty!.

 

Wonshik preferred to work in the cash register rather than at serving the tables. Serving the tables is eight times harder. But Sanghyuk had arrived earlier that day and had claimed the privilage to work in the cash register that morning. Wonshik wanted to curse, he would have been able to work in the cash register if it wasn't for Hongbin. 

 

  
Wonshik faked a smile as another little kid passed running in front of him almost making him drop the tray of hot coffee. The mother of the kid gave him an apologetical smile as she passed in front of Wonshik chasing her kid to stop him.

 

  
Wonshik delivered the coffee safely before turning around and smiling at the scene that was ocurring in the counter. Sanghyuk was doing a grimace of disgust while Hakyeon arrived to flirt with his boyfriend.

 

  
That was the good side of not being in the cash register, Wonshik didn't have to listen the couple exchanging cringe-worthy words.

 

  
He saw as Sanghyuk tried to ran away from the side of the couple before Taekwoon gave him a warning sight. - You can't leave your position, no with so many clients. - He heard Taekwoon scold as he got closer.

 

  
Wonshik laughed softly at Sanghyuk's defeated expression before taking the next order. - You wanted to be in the cashier.

 

  
Sanghyuk glared at him with so much hate and anger that Wonshik couldn't surpress the laughted. - Good morning Hakyeon hyung!. - Wonshik greeted as the florist arrived.

Hakyeon was the owner of a flower shop located not too far from the café. Wonshik still remembered that unlucky day when the couple meet.

He liked Taekwoon Hyung, he also liked Hakyeon hyung...it was just that they were way too cloying. He couldn't take it.

 

 

Wonshik walked away from the counter leaving Sanghyuk alone in his misery with the two olders.

 

  
He spend the day serving drinks and avoiding hyperactive kids before they were able to close the shop. - Hyung when are we hiring more people?. - Sanghyuk complained as Taekwoon closed the door of the entrance.

 

  
Wonshik and Hyuk were the two only workers of the shop. Taekwoon is really picky when it came to hire people for his shop, so it is really hard for them to get new coworker - Yeah, we are exhausted. - Wonshik complained too. Taekwoon turned to look at them with those usual expressionless eyes.

 

  
\- If we get new employees, you two are getting paid less. - He said.

 

  
Hyuk and Wonshik shook their heads in negation. Taekwoon was paying them amazingly well just for being baristas. None of them could complain because of their payment.

 

  
\- Fine. I'll try to hire one more person. - Taekwoon said after a few minutes of silence making the two boys smile gladly.

 

 

\- Yes!. Thanks hyung! - Hyuk said excitedly.

 

  
The three of them got out of the shop, both of the two youngest rolling their eyes and complaining loudly as they saw Hakyeon waiting for Taekwoon outside.

 

  
Hakyeon glared at them. - And I wanted to invite you guys to eat. - Hakyeon said.

 

 

Hyuk laughed before walking towards them, throwing a hand on top of Hakyeon's shoulders. - Hyung! You know we are just joking!.

 

  
\- Whatever, I have food at home. - Wonshik said with a smile while teasing them.

 

  
\- Okay then, bye. - Taekwoon said as he started to walk away from Wonshik followed by the other two.

 

  
\- Yah! Wait. - Wonshik said as he ran after them

 

Hakyeon laughed as he waited for Wonshik.

 

 

They got to the place quickly. A family restaurant that seemed to be pretty popular. They walked into the place before taking a sit on one of the empty tables. - Did your cousin answered you?. - Hakyeon said as he looked at Taekwoon and sat down next to his boyfriend.

 

 

Taekwoon nodded his head while taking his phone out of his pocket. - He said he'll be here soon with his boyfriend. - Taekwoon said reading the message.

 

 

\- Oh, they got back together?. - Hakyeon asked tilting his head. - Surprising. - He added.

 

 

\- Not that much. - Taekwoon said shrugging. - In my opinion, the kid should leave my cousin already.

 

 

Hyuk and Wonshik exchanged confused looks before looking back at the couple sitting in front of them. Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at them before focusing on the menu. - Let's order. - Hyuk said.

 

 

After ordering, Hakyeon got up right away before hugging a taller man. Taekwoon got up too while greeting the man. - This is Hyoshin. - Taekwoon said. - My cousin.

 

 

Hyoshin smiled and bowed to the other two boys. - I am Wonshik and he is Sanghyuk. - Wonshik said as he bowed to the man too.

 

 

Hyoshin sat down the group before ordering two different plates. - My boyfriend had a small delay because of work, but he'll be here soon. - Hyoshin said.

 

 

\- Ah, I really want to meet him, you have said so many nice things about him. - Hakyeon said as he smiled at Hyoshin. The other man smiled brightly.

 

 

\- He is amazing. - He said with a white smile.

 

 

Wonshik remind quiet as he drank some of the water the waitress had put in front of them before. - Ah! Love. - Hyoshin said as he started to beckon someone.

 

 

\- Oh, he is pretty. - Hakyeon said in awe.

 

 

Hyuk and Hongbin couldn't help but turned around. Wonshik's eyes opened widely before turning around and hiding his face with his hands.

 

 

\- This is Hongbin, my boyfriend. - Hyoshin said as he stood and walked towards Hongbin.

 

 

Taekwoon noticed something was wrong when half an hour passed and neither Wonshik or Hongbin said a word. Hyoshin said Hongbin was shy and Wonshik seemed somehow uncomfortable. But something seemed off.

 

  
\- Wonshik, is everything okay? - Taekwoon asked interrupting Hyuk's story. All eyes in the table turned to look at him, all eyes except for Hongbin's eyes.

 

  
Hongbin didn't really expect for Wonshik to be a friend of his boyfriend's cousin. He was shocked and more than ashamed. His boyfriend was sitting next to him and the boy who he had sex with was sitting in front of him.

 

  
Wonshik felt horribly guilty. Hongbin and he didn't really wanted to sleep together when that happened, but the guilt was eating him alive.

 

  
\- Just feeling a little bit sick. - Wonshik lied before placing another piece of meat in his mouth. He looked around the table expectioning the faces to make sure they had believed him.

 

  
Everyone kept on talking after that and Wonshik tried to act as if everything was fine, more cheerful and active as he usually is, but Hongbin didn't even tried to hide his shyness.

 

  
Everyone talked excitedly and happily as they eaten to their hearts content and drank to satisfy their need.

 

  
Once they had finished everything and were ready to leave, they all stood up and walked out of the restaurant. - Today was fun!. - Hakyeon said excitedly as he raised his hands to stretch himself.

 

  
Taekwoon put a hand around his drunk boyfriend's waist pulling him close. Hyoshin smiled at the sight before pulling Hongbin closer to him too. Hongbin was drunk too, he had drank quite a lot, too much to be honest, Hongbin didn't even finished what was on his plate and just drank and drank. It was a miracle hew was still alive!.

 

  
Hongbin let his head rest against Hyoshin's chest as his eyes closed softly. Hyoshin groaned as he looked at his clock. - I have to go now. - He said. - I have to leave Hongbin in his house and then go back to my own place, and is so late. - He complained. - Tomorrow I gotta wake up so early.

 

  
\- Where does Hongbin lives at? - Hyuk asked. - Maybe someone else can take him there if they live closer?. - He suggested.

 

  
Hyoshin thought for a moment before saying the name of the building and the street. Wonshik prayed for no one to know his address, but his luck wasn't good.

 

  
\- Don't you live in the same building, Wonshik?. - Taekwoon asked.

 

  
\- Really?. - Hyoshin said surprised. - What a great coincidence!. - He exclaimed.

 

  
Wonshik smiled and nodded softly. - Yeah, I live there. - He said. In his voice it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

 

  
\- Please take him home. - Hyoshin almost begged and Wonshik just nodded.

 

  
\- Don't worry, Hongbin is a calmed drunk. - Taekwoon said, knowing the boy too much. It had been more than once that Hyoshin leaves the poor drunk boy alone and it's Taekwoon's job was to take care of him.

 

  
Wonshik smiled, he wasn't so sure of how calm Hongbin was when drunk. - Sure, I'll take him. - Wonshik agreed.

 

  
Hyoshin put Hongbin in Wonshik's arms. Hyuk stopped a taxi for them and Wonshik got inside the taxi before giving the address to the driver.


	4. Chapter 4

They quickly reached to the apartments. Wonshik got out of the car while maneuvering in order to get Hongbin out of the car too. He let out a heavy sigh once he managed to do it.

 

He put Hongbin's arm around his own neck before starting to walk into the building while holding Hongbin close to his body to be able to lead the way. He got into the elevator before resting against the wall of the metal box and letting Hongbin rest against it too.

 

\- Hyoshin. - Hongbin moaned again and Wonshik let out an annoyed groan. They finally reached the floor and Wonshik helped Hongbin out before reaching the apartment doors. 

 

\- Where are your keys?. - Wonshik asked. Hongbin didn't answered and just let his head agaisnt Wonshik's shoulder again, he started to draw soft patterns on Wonshik's chest and the other just took a deep breath. Wonshik was so glad he didn't drank anything.

 

He got his hand inside of Hongbin's pockets as he looked for the key, once he finally found it, he opened the door and took Hongbin inside of the apartment. He guided Hongbin through the apartment until they reached the main room and Wonshik put the boy in the bed. 

 

That's when Wonshik took the opportunity to look around. The apartment was similar to Wonshik's apartment. One living room, one main room and a smaller room, one bathroom and the kitchen.

 

The place was decorated in a minimalist way but with tons of pictures hanging from the walls and framed. Some of the photos were beautiful, something he had never seen before.

 

Wonshik looked down at his clock before deciding to call it a night and go to his own apartment. After leavin the apartment he went to his own house. He left his tired body fall against the mattress before letting out a satisfied sigh.

 

He was so glad that he finally had gotten home.

 

The next morning came too quickly. Wonshik woke up with his phone loudly ringing before picking up the call. - What?. - He groaned.

 

\- We did it!. - Hyuk celebrated. - Taekwoon hyung is interviewing a boy right now to hire him!. - Hyuk said.

 

Wonshik smiled. They finally were going to get some help around that place. - Oh, also, you are three hours late. - He added and that was enough for Wonshik to jump off of his bed.

 

He had never been so fast to get out of his room. Wonshik ran through the hallway and through the lobby, he waited for two minutes to take a taxi but decided to just run to work.

 

Taekwoon hated it when someone was late.

 

He reached the café in half an hour and ran into the place. He saw Hyuk talking to a shorter boy that seemed to be the new boy and then saw Taekwoon glaring at him. Wonshik sighed defeated before walking towards him. - Sorry, hyung. - He apologized.

Taekwoon shook his head in disapprovement before walking away and into his own office. Wonshik thanked God the older boy wasn't going to kill him. He walked towards the other two with a smile. - So, what do I have to do today?. - Wonshik said.

 

\- Hyung, this is Jaehwan Hyung. - Hyuk said. - The new employee.

 

Jaehwan bowed before smiling at him brightly. - Hello. - He said. Wonshik smiled before bowing too and greeting him. 

 

\- Jaehwan hyung will attend to the tables, I will do the cash register again so you go with Jaehwan hyung?. - Hyuk said trying to think how to distribute the work with three of them.

 

Wonshik groaned loudly while throwing his head back but then nodded. Hyuk smiled proudly as Jaehwan and Wonshik walked away from the counter. Wonshik started to tell Jaehwan about the place, about the regular customers and of course about Hakyeon and Taekwoon. - I swear those two would have sex anywhere. - Wonshik said while shivering at the memory of walking into the stock room and finding Hakyeon and Taekwoon making out. 

 

Jaehwan just laughed loudly.

 

As the day passed, Wonshik started to notice things in Jaehwan. He was wondering if the boy was too bubbly...or too dumb...

 

\- Careful!. - Hyuk warned loudly as Jaehwan slipped almost falling backwards along with the plates and cups he was carrying. Wonshik managed to keep him from falling and Jaehwan managed to keep the things from falling.

 

\- Aish! hyung! Be more careful!. - Hyuk complained as he hold his chest tightly.

 

Jaehwan turned around with an innocent smile. - Sorry, sorry. - He said before turning to look at Wonshik. - Thank you.

 

Wonshik just nodded before letting out a relieved sigh. - Be more careful really, you could have hurt yourself.

 

\- I always fall tho. - Jaehwan said laughing. - Is really nothing. - He added.

 

Wonshik let out a sigh again before shaking his head in negation. 

 

The day ended quickly, with a new employee, even if he was quite dumb, things were way easier and faster. Taekwoon was closing the store as the other three remained outside with him while talking.

 

Jaehwan was still excited and energetic. Wonshik had noticed three things in Jaehwan : He was extremely hyperactive, he was quite careless, he was crazy.

 

Jaehwan was excitedly talking to Hyuk about something trivial as Hyuk smiled at the childish boy in front of him and nodded. 

 

\- Why did you hire him?. - Wonshik asked in a whisper as he tilted his head and walked closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon locked the door and turned to look at Wonshik before looking back at Jaehwan.

 

\- He is annoying, and noisy, but seemed to have enough energy to keep up with the busy shop. - Taekwoon said before turning to look at Wonshik again. - I am leaving, see you tomorrow guys. - He said.

 

\- Bye hyung!. - Hyuk said before waving bye to the others and walking away. Wonshik bidded his farewell to Jaehwan before starting to walk. As he walked, he noticed Jaehwan and he were heading the same direction.

 

He laughed awkwardly before deciding to wait for him and walking next to him. Jaehwan yawned. - I am exhausted.

 

\- You don't seem like. - Wonshik said looking at Jaehwan.

 

His eyes weren't shining anymore and he didn't seem as excited as a minute ago. Wonshik opted for not saying anything about it and just walk home next to him. They went different ways somewhere after a park and Wonshik took a deep breath before continuing his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

On the weekend, Wonshik learned a lot.

  
He learned that with a third worker now, they were going to get more free weekend. He obviously didn't know that on Saturday's morning so Hyuk asked for the weekend before he could know.

  
That little devil.

  
He also learned that Jaehwan was like a puppy when he was in front of others. Working with a bright smile, playing with some of the kids and actually behaving like one, playing around and being all noisy.

  
But when no one was seeing, or when he thought no one was looking, he cries. Wonshik learned that when he saw him crying on the break room.

  
On Saturday evening he learned that Hakyeon and Taekwoon were having problems at home. He learned about that when Hakyeon called Taekwoon while they were closing the store and ended up screaming at each other through the phone.

  
He never saw those two fighting before.

  
After that he suggested accompanying Jaehwan to his house, to which the other boy refused. At the end, Jaehwan gave up and allowed Wonshik to accompany him because the younger one wouldn't just shut up.

  
That night, Wonshik learned that Jaehwan's mother was heavely sick.

  
When Wonshik went back home, he learned that there was something really bad with Hongbin. When he got home, he saw him crying again outside of his house. This time, he didn't thought twice before inviting him into his own apartment.

  
The Sunday's morning, he learned how to cook fry eggs when Hakyeon arrived to his house demanding food because he had fight with Taekwoon and left the house before he could even had breakfast.

  
Right now, it was Sunday's evening. He was sitting on his couch with a tired expression while Hakyeon stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a strong glare. In front of Hakyeon was Taekwoon, that expressionless face as always with his hands on his pockets.

  
Complete silence.

  
\- Come Hakyeon, let's go home. - Taekwoon said after a while.

  
\- No. - Hakyeon said before frowning at him. Wonshik rolled his eyes with a tired sigh before standing up and taking Hakyeon's arm. He pulled Hakyeon towards the door while the older one hit him on the arm and yelled at him.

  
Taekwoon just sighed as he followed them. He just wanted to go back home.

  
Hongbin froze when he heard the door behind him opening. He heard Hakyeon voice complaining before hearing Wonshik. - Just leave!.

  
\- Oh, Hongbin. - Hakyeon said seeing the other boy standing in front of a door while turning his back to the other three. - Do you live there? I didn't know you lived right in front of Wonshik.

  
Hongbin just wanted to hurry inside of his apartment without having to talk to them, but thanks to his so good luck, the key of his apartment wasn't working again, he really needed to change the lock. - Oh...yeah. - He simply said.

  
Hakyeon turned to look at Taekwoon. Something was off. Taekwoon's expression was serious as he walked towards Hongbin. - Everything's okay?. - He asked.

  
Hongbin didn't answered and just nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. A heavy hand fell on Hongbin's shoulder before being forced to turn around to face Taekwoon.

  
\- Damn it! What the hell happened?. - Hakyeon said shocked as he hurried to Hongbin's side. Hongbin had a black eye, a cut on his left cheek and a broken lip.

  
\- Nothing. - Hongbin said as he faked a smile. Thinking in an excuse as he rubbed the back of his head. Wonshik walked towards them with a worried expression. - I fell down the stairs at Hyoshin's place. - He said before letting out a soft laugh.

  
Which was obviously fake.

  
\- Did he hit you again?. - Taekwoon said.

  
Everyone fell quiet. Hakyeon had heard from Taekwoon before, that Hyoshin used to hit Hongbin whenever they fight but he never actually believed it, Hyoshin seemed like a nice person and seemed to be really sweet. Especially the way he talked about Hongbin, it made it sound as if he was deeply in love, but if he was so deeply in love, why would he hit him?

  
Wonshik was quiet because the words that left Taekwoon's mouth shocked him. Why would that man hit Hongbin? How dare that man hit Hongbin? He dind't really know what to do or say, so he just stood quiet looking at them.

  
Hongbin didn't know what to answer, he wanted to keep lying but he knew Taekwoon had seeing it before, the way his boyfriend treated him when he was mad.

  
It wasn't going to be easy to lie to him.

  
So he just nodded while lowering his face. He felt ashamed. Hakyeon took the keys from Hongbin's hands, he was angry, but he figured out that it was better if they continued talking inside of Hongbin's house.

  
He put the keys inside the lock but the lock wouldn't budge. - It's broken. - Hongbin said in a whisper.

  
Wonshik looked back at his open door. He just wanted to rest.

  
\- Come into my place. I have a first aid kit. - He said before walking into his place.

  
Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon and Taekwoon just beckoned him towards the opened door. Hakyeon surrounded Hongbin's shoulders and pulled him towards Wonshik apartment as Taekwoon turned to face the closed door and kneeled to try to fix the lock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to upload this. Sorry!

Wonshik could say he felt slightly uncomfortable.

 

He was sitting on his couch, holding Hongbin closely to him as Hakyeon tried to press the wet cotton against his lips. After trying multiple times without restraining the injured boy, Hakyeon almost got bite, scratched and kicked, three times. So now, Wonshik was restraining him.

 

Hongbin whimpered in pain once the cotton made contact against his bleeding lip. - I am almost done, I swear. - Hakyeon said before pressing the cotton once again and a couple of other times before putting it away.

 

Wonshik let go of Hongbin and let out a soft sigh. - Finally... - He whispered. Hongbin just looked down. He didn't say anything, didn't move either. Wonshik didn't had the heart to tell him to move, he really seemed sad.

 

Then the door of the apartment opened. - I opened your door. - Taekwoon announced. Hongbin looked up at him and simply nodded. He stood up in and didn't say anything before walking out of the house. Taekwoon was quick to follow him and closing the door of Wonshik's apartment behind him.

 

\- Would he be fine?. - Wonshik wondered.

 

\- Hopefully. - Hakyeon admitted. He didn't know Hongbin a lot but for what Taekwoon has said, things weren't easy on him. A phone interrupted them and Wonshik picked up.

 

  
\- Hello?. - He said.

 

\- Wonshik!. - Jaehwan said. - Want to hang out? I am bored.

 

Wonshik doubt about what to answer before looking at Hakyeon who was looking towards the closed door where Hongbin and Taekwoon had left through. He wanted to hang out with Jaehwan, he enjoyed being with him and wanted to get to meet his new co-worker better, but he couldn't bring himself to leave them in this situation. Hakyeon felt a couple of eyes on his head before turning to look at Wonshik. - What's wrong? - He whispered as he looked at the younger boy.

 

Wonshik shook his head in negation letting his hyung know that everything was okay. - Maybe later, I am doing something right now... - Wonshik said. - I'll call you once I get free.

 

He heard Jaehwan letting out a sigh. - Sure. - Jaehwan said. - Finish quickly whatever you are dong.

 

\- Sure. - Wonshik said before hanging up. He remained in silence before meeting the knowing look of Hakyeon.

 

- Everything's okay?. - Hakyeon asked. Wonshik just nodded, he didn't see the reason to lie to Hakyeon.

 

\- Jaehwan wanted to hang out. - He explained before looking towards the door. - But I can't leave right now.

 

\- We'll be fine. - Hakyeon said. - Taekwoon and I can take care of Hongbin for a while. - Hakyeon said. - We may use that time to fix our problems too... - He whispered.

 

Hakyeon has never been able to stay angry at Taekwoon for too long, Wonshik had to admit that Hakyeon was surprising him by staying at least one night angry at Taekwoon.

Wonshik shook his head. - No, I want to stay.

 

\- Are you sure?. - Hakyeon said. - We may actually end up having a quite boring evening.

 

Wonshik nodded letting Hakyeon know he wasn't planning on leaving. As if it was on cue, the door opened and Hongbin walked in again followed by Taekwoon. - Should we watch some movies?. - Hakyeon suggested right away before receiving a quite nod from Hongbin.

 

\- I'll make popcorns. - Wonshik said as he hurried towards the kitchen to start making the popcorns he knew he had somewhere in the kitchen.

 

While Wonshik looked through the messy cabinets, Hongbin sat with Hakyeon on the couch to find a movie to watch and Taekwoon sat on the dinning table. The atmosphere was slightly awkward but it was hard to tell if it was because of Hongbin or because something happened between Taekwoon and Hakyeon.

 

It wasn't as if anyone was going to ask about it though.

 

After choosing the movie, getting the popcorns ready and getting everyone inside a blanket, which was hard because they were trying to get Taekwoon to snuggle with them too, Wonshik put play to the movie.

 

Half way through the movie, Wonshik's phone screen light up. Wonshik took his phone before reading Jaehwan's text.

 

"Are you done?"

 

Wonshik looked around the dark living room. Taekwoon didn't seem interested in the movie but Hongbin and Hakyeon were immersed in it.

 

"Not yet, but, wanna come by to my house?"

 

Wonshk figured out that maybe Jaehwan just wanted company, after remembering what he found out the other night about Jaehwan's mother and after thinking for a while he though that maybe Jaehwan just wanted someone to talk to.

 

"I am with Taekwoon hyung, his boyfriend and my neighbor watching some movies"

 

He send the second text and was answered almost right back by a short answer, just a yes. Wonshik send him the location before focusing on the movie again.

 

  
It wasn't more than 20 minutes when the door was knocked. Wonshik untangled himself from the blanket and headed towards the door. - Hey. - He said smiling as he opened widely for Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan waved happily before stepping in. - Hello. - He said before looking at the living room and bowing to greet the other three. - Hi!.

 

\- Hey, Jaehwan-ah. - Taekwoon said recognizing his new employee. Hakyeon just smiled while waving and Hongbin just stared. Hongbin didn't mean to seem rude, but he wasn't in the mood to talk, so he just stared.

 

  
And luckily Jaehwan just brushed off the stare. - I am Jaehwan. - He presented himself. Hakyeon presented himself too before presenting Hongbin.

 

\- Sorry, our Hongbin-nie is feeling sick. - Hakyeon excused and Hongbin tagged along by nodding.

 

Jaehwan nodded in understandment before he was invited by Wonshik to sit with them under their huge blanket.


End file.
